


Harry Potter: The Video Game

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/F, F/M, Multi, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Finding out your life was a video game sucks. Realizing you can cheat and grind your way to the top is awesome! Harry / multi
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the new story. Chapter 2 is almost done and will be posted on Patreon when done. Once Ch. 3 is finished and posted on Patreon, I'll post Ch. 2 here. Basically it will be one chapter behind patreon. 
> 
> If you wish to support me then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory just after the final battle and his defeat of Voldemort. Ginny had called him up saying she wanted to talk. He knew that she was the only girl sleeping in her room that night, so he let himself in. Seeing her laying in bed with a blanket pulled up to her neck, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

“You wanted to talk Ginny,” Harry said smiling. 

Ginny smiled back and softly said, “Actually I wanted to thank you for defeating You-Know-Who.” She pulled the blanket down exposing her completely naked form. Shyly she parted her smooth thighs. “Are you going to stand there or join me in bed?” she asked seductively. 

In about half a second Harry was unclothed and settled between her legs. “I plan to thank you all night long,” she said, pulling Harry's head down for a kiss. Just as his lips were about to touch hers the entire room started blinking from black to an ugly green color.

“What the …” Harry looked around. Ginny was gone and so was the entire room. All there was left was nothing but black and green blinking back and forth. At least that was what he had thought until he noticed a small box. It was about one foot by one foot and two-toned gray in color. It had a lid in the front that lifted up on hinges and two buttons positioned a bit lower than the lid. There was also a red light blinking on and off to the left of the buttons. Harry looked at the buttons and saw that one said “Power” and the other “Reset”. Harry pressed the power button. Instantly the black and green blinking stopped as did the little red light. Now he could see that he was in a room that was completely white and devoid of anything other than the box and a door on the far wall. He examined the little box and lifted up the lid. Inside seemed to be some kind of cartridge. He pressed down on it only for it to pop up. Harry pulled it out and looked at it. 

“The Adventures of Harry Potter,” Harry read quietly. He knew immediately that this was a video game cartridge. He remembered that Dudley had some like this. Harry looked at the graphics on the front. Under the title was a picture of a scrawny and frightened Harry Potter being grabbed by the scruff of his shirt collar by an enraged Uncle Vernon. Harry was seeing red. “My life was a shitty video game?” He took one last glance at the graphics before shouting, “Son of a bitch piece of crap!” He stomped hard on the game console repeatedly, yelling out obscenities. Apparently all the noise caught the attention of a passerby. 

“What the hell is going on in there?!” someone hollered from outside the door.

Harry started hearing footsteps getting closer and closer. “Oh crap!” Harry looked around in a panic. There was nowhere to hide! He saw that the console was cracked on the top and the lid was hanging crookedly on one hinge. Without time to think, he stuffed the cartridge back into the console. Unfortunately he stuck it in upside down and backwards. Harry was struggling to pull it out and right his wrong when the doorknob started turning. “Shit!” He didn't know what to do so he laid back down in the same position that he had woken up in only a few minutes prior. Closing his eyes, he pretended that he was still asleep. Harry heard the door open and someone walk in. 

“What the hell happened?!” the unknown person said. 

“Wha... What's going on? Where am I?” Harry said groggily, pretending to just wake up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he got his first look at the stranger. He was a tall, good looking guy wearing a black shirt with white overalls. 

The guy looked at him and asked, “Do you know who did this?”, pointing at the smashed console. 

“No sir. What's happening? Why am I here?”

“Damn. Probably that drunk hooligan again. Always causing trouble. I'll answer your questions in a minute lad. Just got to get rid of this mess.” The guy grabbed the console and tossed it into a duffle bag he had sitting next to him. “Now to answer your question, this is heaven. You're here because everyone is here,” he answered kindly. “Everyone lives their lives as a game. Everyone's game is different.”

Harry couldn't believe it. It sounded so absurd, but looking around it had to be true. “My friends, everyone I know … none of them were real?”

The guy smiled softly. “Let me explain it to you. Everyone you know is real, just not in your game. For example, there is a Hermione Granger here somewhere. She's living her own game where she's the main hero or villain. You Harry, are a new soul. Every new soul has to live one life not knowing its a video game. It's kind of a tradition. After you've played through a certain amount of lives, you get to join the area of heaven where the rest of the souls are. After that, you can stay there or live lives as a game as often as you'd like.”

A wide eyed Harry asked,”So what's going to happen now?”

“Well it's not your fault your first game was interrupted so I won't erase your memory. You will still have to play through the default game though. Next time you'll be able to choose the game you play.”

A thought occurred to Harry. “So since it's a game, anything we do doesn't count against us? With the man upstairs I mean.”

The guy laughed. “Nope. No one in there is real. Now that you know that, you can go buck wild!” 

A huge smile graced Harry's face.

“Let me set you up with a new console. You're lucky. We just got in a new batch of next gen consoles,” he stated, pulling out a cool futuristic looking white console. He went to set it up where the previous one used to be. When his back was turned, Harry took a peek inside the man's duffle bag. He noticed a small book labeled “Gaming Maintenance Manual”. As quick as can be he snatched it up and hid it inside his trousers. “Well Harry, you're all set up. Just turn on the power, slide in the game, click “Start a New Game” and you're good to go. Oh and here's your new game,” he said, handing Harry a box that looked like it had a disc in it. It read “The Adventures of Harry Potter 2.0”. The graphics showed a picture of Harry driving a red convertible sports car with his arm around a busty, blonde bimbo while a slew of police cars chased him. 

“Bloody wicked!” Harry yelled excitedly. 

“Damn right kid. This new one has lots of new features. It was nice to meet you. Have fun and I'll see you again when you're done with it,” he smiled.

“Okay. Thanks a lot sir!”

No problemo. I'll be seeing ya.”

With that, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Harry waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't miss his book and come back. Once he felt that he was in the clear, Harry pulled the book out of his trousers and cracked it open. Most of it he really didn't understand. A lot of it had to do with troubleshooting different problems. One page caught his attention. It read, “To access the Developer Menu and change gaming mechanics, press x, down, down, up, start on the controller while on the main game menu.”

Harry glanced at the console and did indeed see a white controller sitting on top of it. He walked over to it and pressed the power button. A green light appeared on the front of the console so Harry opened up the game box and removed the disc. He slid it into a slot in the front of the console, and the disc was automatically pulled in. The wall in front of Harry acted like a TV, and the game's main menu popped up. Cool sounding music was blaring as the title of the game slid into view. Underneath the title was where the “Start a New Game” and “Load an Existing Game” were with the latter being grayed out. Harry grabbed the controller and did what the book said. A chime signaled that he had done it correctly as “Enter Developer Menu” appeared just under the other two selectable options. He used the controller to select that option. The developer menu opened up, and Harry didn't really understand most of the options. The one he did understand was “Game Settings”. He quickly selected that. Another menu popped up.

Difficulty: HARD  
A Gamer's Life: OFF  
A Gamer's Body OFF  
Game Saves: OFF  
Tutorials: OFF  
Game Map: OFF  
Mini Map: OFF  
Inventory: OFF  
PermaDeath: ON

Harry had played some of Dudley's games when the family had left him alone in the house, so he knew what most of those were. He didn't know what a Gamer's Life or PermaDeath was. He clicked on A Gamer's Life and it read:

Allows quests, side quests, crafting, customizing abilities and stats etc.

Harry chose A Gamer's Body next:

Allows the player to customize physical aspects of the character model.

Harry clicked PermaDeath and it read:

You have one life and will have to restart the game from the beginning if you die.

Harry damn sure wanted Gamer's Life and Body on and PermaDeath off. He changed the settings to:

Difficulty: NORMAL (there was only normal, hard, and psycho mode)  
A Gamer's Life: ON  
A Gamer's Body: ON  
Game Saves: ON  
Tutorials: ON  
Game Map: ON  
Mini Map: ON  
Inventory: ON  
PermaDeath: OFF

With that being done, Harry went back to the main game menu and created a new game. His world went black before waking up in what he knew was his cupboard in Privet Drive. 

Congratulations on starting a new game of The Adventures of Harry Potter 2.0. To start the tutorial say STATS.

Harry said “Stats,” and a menu popped up. 

LVL: 1 (0 / 100)  
HP: 100  
MP: 100  
ST: 100

CORE STATS  
STR: 1  
VIT: 1  
DEX: 1  
MAG: 1  
CHA: 1  
LUK: 1

SKILLS

PERKS

CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION

Just as Harry was looking at the new menu, the voice interupted.

LVL is the level of your character's progression. As you level up, your HP, MP, and ST increase. You also gain STAT, SKILL, and CC (character customization) points to allocate to your character. 

HP stands for Hit Points. Taking damage will cause your HP to decrease. Death occurs at 0.

MP stands for Magic Points. This shows how much magic you can perform.

ST stands for Stamina. This shows how long you can do strenuous activities such as running or dodging.

Core Stats are the most important part of your character.

STR (strength) is how strong you are and how much physical damage you can unleash.

VIT (vitality) effects how much damage is taken. High vitality means enemies will do less damage to you. VIT also effects how fast you regenerate HP.

DEX (dexterity) is how fast and nimble you are. High DEX means you can run faster or dodge quicker. DEX also effects how fast you regenerate ST.

MAG (magical strength) is how strong your magical spells are. MAG also effects how fast you regenerate MP.

CHA (charisma) effects your interaction with other characters. High CHA will have an easier time making friends, making others believe your lies, effect things like bartering, and much more.

LUK (luck) effects opportunities of chance such as gambling or loot drops from defeated enemies.

SKILLS are things you learn as you play. Languages, forms of magic, different trades such as cooking or gardening and much more can be learned and leveled up by practice or adding Skill Points. SKILL BOOKS can also be found throughout the world that award large bonuses to certain skills. 

PERKS are bonuses you can earn from completing Quests or by simply purchasing them with Perk Points. Different Perks will be added to the list as the game progresses. 

CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION is a menu that will allow you to change physical aspects of your character by adding CC Points. Want to be taller? Just add some points to Height and you will never be called Shorty again.

+20 STAT POINTS AWARDED  
+40 CC POINTS AWARDED  
+1 PERK POINT AWARDED

Harry understood all of that fairly well. Looking down at himself, he could tell that he was pretty young, maybe around 8 years old. He smiled at the thought that he would have at least 2 or 3 years to level up before going to Hogwarts. He quickly placed 4 points each into strength, vitality, dexterity, magical strength, and 2 each into charisma and luck. 

He didn't have any SKILLS but he would work on that. Choosing Character Customization, a new menu appeared. 

CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION

HEIGHT: 1  
BODY :1  
HAIR :1  
BEAUTY: 1  
DONG :1

Height is how tall your character is. 1 point is equal to 1 inch of height.

Body is how skinny or muscular your character is. Note that looking muscular does NOT increase STR.

Hair is how smooth, silky, and stylish your character's hair is.

Beauty is how attractive your character is.

Dong is the size of your character's genitalia. 5 points equal 1 inch.

Note that increasing these stats can effect certain activities and interactions with other characters. 

Harry looked over the menu and noticed a detailed replica of himself onscreen and completely naked. “ACKKK!” he yelled out. It was horrible! He was 4 foot tall and as ugly as a Goblin. He was stick thin and his hair was a complete mess. It was uneven, some parts stuck up while others were limp. He had heard that a mullet was business in the front and party in the back, but his hair was business on the side and party on the other side! The worst part was that he barely had a penis! It was almost all head and his balls looked like two shriveled grapes! He quickly added 20 points to beauty and became half way decent looking. He added 10 to dong out of shear principle, then added 5 each to body and hair. He didn't care much about being slightly short for an 8 year old. He would add height before Hogwarts.

HEIGHT: 1  
BODY : 6  
HAIR : 6  
BEAUTY: 21  
DONG : 11

With that done he selected PERKS. There were presently only three to choose from.

GILDEROY EAT YOUR HEART OUT – Your hair has an everlasting sheen that would make the most beautiful supermodel cry in envy. Permanent +10 to HAIR and +5 to CHA. 

FOR BRITISH EYES ONLY – Tear through books at an amazing pace! You will be able to read 1 page per second.

SUCK MY KISS = You don't need to practice by kissing a cantaloupe! +50 to Kissing Skill and +10 to Flirting Skill. 

While the other two would be good to have eventually, For British Eyes Only seemed like the best to help him level up fast. He choose it with his only Perk Point. Now that the tutorial voice stopped for the time being, Harry slowly opened the door to his cupboard and peaked outside. It was night time and the Dursley's were all asleep. 'Good,' Harry thought. As soon as he took a step out, words flashed before him.

QUEST ALERT!  
SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO? - By staying at the Dursley's you're guaranteed enough food to feed a toddler, shabby hand-me-down clothes to warm your skinny shoulders, and a roof over your nappy head, or you can take a gamble and go at it alone. 

REWARD FOR LEAVING – 1000 xp, 10 STAT Points, 10 CC Points, and one Super Rare Skill Book.

Do you wish to leave?

Leave the Dursley's and get points and xp! “Hell yes!” Harry whispered emphatically. “Wait. What's a Super Rare Skill Book?”

Skill books come in different forms and rarities. Common grants 5 skill points, Rare grants 10, Super Rare grants 40, and Legendary grants 100. Some books may only grant points to a certain skill, others may be used for any skill.

Do you wish to leave?

“Yes I wish to leave,” Harry said excitedly. The prompt disappeared and Harry took a few steps towards the front door before stopping short. He just remembered that he had turned inventory on in the menu. Unsure, he quietly called out, “Inventory.” A grid of empty boxes appeared before his very eyes.

You can keep items in your Inventory in stacks up to 100 of the same item. There is currently 100 open slots. Items you place will retain their current state. For example, hot or cold foot will remain hot or cold until removed. Some things can not be placed in your Inventory. You can also add items to your Hot Bar. A Hot Bar is a row of 5 slots that are always available to you for quick access to weapons, food, potions, or anything else you desire. 

Sure enough, Harry could see five boxes at the corner of his vision. 'That's very useful!' he thought. He also had a deviously wicked idea. If he was leaving, then it wouldn't matter if he took a few things. Harry smiled evilly. He picked up an ugly bronze statuette the Petunia had bought.

Junk item. Some items can be dismantled into raw materials and used later or sold. To dismantle an item, put it in your Inventory, click the item and say 'Dismantle'.

Harry did just that and with the sound of a hammer hitting an anvil, the statuette disappeared from his inventory and a single ingot of bronze took its place. “Bloody brilliant!” Harry smiled and got to work. 

It only took him a short while to put all the Dursley's best stuff into his inventory. He also raided the refrigerator and pantry and snagged all the best food. 

+1 Stealing  
+1 Stealing  
+1 Stealing

By the time Harry was done, his Stealing Skill had gone up by 7 points! After taking everything he wanted, he looked up the stairs, flipped the Dursley's the bird, and exited the front door. Once outside a burst of light and confetti burst out of nowhere!

Quest Complete!

REWARD – 1000 xp, 10 STAT Points, 10 CC Points, and one Super Rare Skill Book.

Reached LVL 2! +5 STAT Points, +5 CC Points

Reached LVL 3! +5 STAT Points, +5 CC Points

Harry's eyes widened. He now had an extra 20 points for stats and CC each! He added 5 to STR, VIT, DEX, 2 into CHA and 3 into LUK.

He then added 5 each into body, hair, beauty, and dong. His stats now looked like this:

CORE STATS  
STR: 10  
VIT: 10  
DEX: 10  
MAG: 5  
CHA: 5  
LUK: 6

CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION  
HEIGHT: 1  
BODY : 11  
HAIR : 11  
BEAUTY: 26  
DONG : 16

He jumped a bit when surprised by a sudden prompt.

ALERT! CC Bonus! Every 25 points will grant you a bonus. When smiling your teeth will produce a trademark sparkling twinkle. +5 to Flirting.

Harry snorted. Soon he'll be another Lockhart! Calling up his inventory, he saw that the Skill Book was delivered as promised. The description stated that 40 Skill Points could be awarded to any skill he wanted. He was definitely saving that for later. 

MiniMap enabled. The minimap will show a small area around your character as well as nearby enemies (red dots) and Quests. It can also act as a compass. 

Game Map enabled. The game map is similar to the minimap, only larger. Unexplored regions will be grayed out until discovered. To bring up the map, simply say, “Game Map”.

“Game Map,” he stated. A large map of the area appeared with only Number 4 ungrayed. Exiting the map, Harry quickly decided what to do. Eventually he would make his way to Diagon Alley. First he wanted to explore this area for quests or things of interest. The first thing he was going to do was put his newest Perk to good use. “To the Book Depository!”

Wanting to try and level up his dexterity, he decided to run. He couldn't run very far before huffing and puffing and having to slow to a walk so his stamina could regenerate. It was a slow process, but he eventually made it to the library.

QUEST ALERT!  
SNEAKY CREEPY UNCLE HARRY – Breaking and Entering is only a crime if you get caught! Sneak into the library without getting spotted.

REWARD – 200 xp, +5 Stealth

Harry looked through the library window and saw a security guard walking around with a flashlight. Being a smart one, he remembered to save his game incase he needed to restart. “Alright. Let's do this!” he told himself. Sneaking over to the door, he gave the handle a slow twist only to find it locked. He crept around back until he found a window ajar. Pushing it open, he crawled through only to slip and thunk against the floor. 

“Who's there?!” 

Harry saw a red dot on his minimap heading his way. Quickly closing the window he tiptoed to an adjacent room with an open door and hid under a large desk. Keeping his eyes on the minimap, the red dot went to where the noise was heard.

“Hmm. Guess it's nothing.”

The red dot moved several rooms away before disappearing from the minimap altogether. Harry let out a shuddering breath.

+1 Stealth

Harry smiled. Things were looking up already! Making sure the red dot didn't come near him. He slithered his way through the shadowy, empty halls until coming upon the many shelves of books.

Quest Complete!

REWARD – 200 xp, +5 Stealth

Gazing around the library for anything of interest, he noticed at least a dozen glowing books. Assuming they were Skill Books he crept over to one. Grabbing it off the shelf, a prompt popped up.

USE SKILL BOOK?  
Y/N

“Yes,” Harry stated confidently. A puff of light later and the book completely dematerialized.

+5 Woodworking

That was when Harry smiled and went to work. 

+5 Cooking  
+5 Melee  
+5 French  
+5 Metal Working  
+5 German  
+5 Swimming  
+5 Martial Arts  
+5 Animal Tracking  
+5 Dancing  
+5 French  
+5 Swordsmanship  
+5 Kissing  
+5 Flirting  
+5 Russian  
+10 Dancing  
+5 French  
+5 Gardening  
+5 Forging  
+5 Blacksmithing

After using all the Skill Books he could find, he added some of the more interesting normal books to his inventory earning him another 3 points to stealing. He made his way out of the library before he could get caught. Not knowing where to go next he ran to the neighborhood park. It was dark and kind of creepy. It became much creepier when a bank of fog rolled in.

QUEST ALERT!  
DEFEAT THE NINJA POSSUM – Defeat this bloodthirsty beast before it devours you whole!

REWARD – 300 xp, +10 HP, +10 MP, +10 ST

“Ninja Possum? What the …” was all Harry was able to say before a furry possum came flying out of the fog with a karate kick screeching, “REEEEEEEE!”

“AACK!” Harry yelled throwing himself to the side and barely avoiding the flying kick.

+1 Dodging

The foul beast jumped again, but Harry ran.

“Oh god, oh god. I need a weapon!” he yelled, looking around for anything to help him kill the monster terrorizing him. Spotting a rock, he grabbed it and threw it, missing his enemy by a few feet. He tried to dodge another attack, but the sharp, little claws scratched his arm. “OWW!”

-10 HP

In desperation, he grabbed another rock and threw it as hard as he could.

Critical Hit! -45 HP  
Accuracy +1

The little furrball flew back from the strike, and rolled on the ground in a daze. Harry was finally able to get a good look at it and noticed that it had a Hit Point marker above its head. (HP 5 / 50) He almost killed it with a single blow! Seeing it dazed, Harry yelled out a mighty warcry and ran up to it and started stomping on it.

-1 HP

“Take that you stupid possum!”

-1 HP  
-2 HP  
-1 HP

Quest Complete!

REWARD – 300 xp, +10 HP, +10 MP, +10 ST

You've taken damage. Health (HP) can be restored by sleeping, eating food, or consuming medicine or potions. Health will also regenerate naturally over time.

The dead creature blinked out of existence a few times before disappearing completely leaving behind a coin. Wiping the sweat of his forehead, Harry snatched up the fallen loot.

+1 Pound

Congratulations! You've earned your first bit of money. Money can be used to pay for goods or services. Note that there are separate currencies for the Magical and Mundane areas. There is a special slot in your Inventory for money. A currency counter can be found under your LVL in the STATS menu. 

Checking, Harry saw that that was indeed the case.

LVL: 3 (900 / 1000)  
CURRENCY - Pounds: 1 Galleons: 0  
HP: 130  
MP: 130  
ST: 130

Feeling a little tired from the night's activities, he needed to find a safe place to sleep. From his life before Harry remembered an empty house that had never been bought not to far from the park. The house was boarded up, but there was a shed out back that was never locked. Harry used to hide there from Dudley's gang on occasion. Running down the street he finally leveled up his dexterity by 1. He noticed that he was slightly faster and his ST did regen a little quicker since the increase. Making a mental note to grind his DEX, he snuck into the darkened yard and crept behind the house. Opening the squeaky shed door, he quickly got inside and closed it, less some hideous monster attack him again. Just as he was about to curl up and sleep, another prompt interrupted him. 

Want to sleep your troubles away? Don't worry, they'll still be there when you wake. Just say “SLEEP” and the Sleep Menu will appear. You can choose how long you wish to sleep. Sleeping only 1 hour will regen your full health and completely sate your tiredness. Note that you should only sleep in a safe place unless you wished to be attacked.

“Only one hour is like a full night's rest? YES!” Harry yelled, punching the sky in happiness. He could grind and explore so much now! Saying “Sleep” brought up the menu. It had a clock that told the current time, about 4 in the morning, and a place that asked how long he wished to sleep. He chose one hour and clicked the sleep button. 

Without even realizing it, Harry woke up on the ground and looked around. “What the hell happened?”

Checking the Sleep Menu again he saw that it was now nearly 5 a.m. “Bloody awesome!” Harry shouted with glee. He wasn't sleepy anymore! Unloading his stolen loot from the library, which consisted of several stacks of books, he looked through them for anything that interested him. Books on languages could wait til later. He chose a book on weaponized combat. Thanks to his Perk he could read a page almost as fast as he flipped through them. Within a few minutes a prompt occurred. 

+1 Swordsmanship  
+1 Memory

“What's memory?” he asked. Memory was considered a skill?

Memory is a skill that deals with how well you remember what you see, read, and hear. You gain points in Memory by reading books or using Skill Books. 

Looking at the massive pile of books, Harry grinned deviously. “Let the grind commence!”

An hour and a half and many books later, Harry's memory skill was up an extra 18 points! That wasn't even mentioning the slew of other skill points he had earned! He would definitely be taking another trip to the library soon. Not needing the books anymore, he dismantled them into paper and a few bits of leather. Not knowing what else to do while it was still dark, he decided it was a good idea to exercise and hopefully gain some STR and DEX.

Up and down Harry went, pushing himself harder and harder. His arms were burning as the push-ups went on and on. When his stamina got too low he would just lay down and relax for a minute until it refilled, then start again. He tried different exercises, but push-ups seemed the best for grinding stats. 

+1 STR  
+1 DEX

Harry was going to stop after an hour now that the sun had risen, but the grind was just too good! Hour after hour Harry pushed himself to the limit, and finally, at just around noon Harry figured that he was done for the day. He would grind more later. An extra 8 points each for STR and DEX had Harry on cloud nine!

Leaving his shed, Harry went out to explore making sure to give Number 4 a wide berth. He never realized how nice the area was until he was finally free to do what he wanted. The summer had flowers blooming and birds and bugs flying around. He walked around aimlessly for a short while just taking in the sights and smells of a nice sunny day. Noticing a man, who he knew lived alone, drive away, Harry snuck into his backyard in search of glorious loot! Harry wasn't surprised that there wasn't much. People in Little Whinging didn't tend to have cool stuff. Checking his garden shed however did have something cool.

Acquired 1 Machete!

Common Machete has +5 attack

“Bloody fucking brilliant!” Harry quickly added it to his hot bar for quick access. Taking another quick look around, Harry grabbed a few more bits and bobs that he dismantled into steel ingots. Another quick look around Harry made his escape.

+1 Stealth

Checking out his map he discovered a gold question mark not far from his current position. He ran to the area which just happened to be the alley behind a dry cleaners. “Help!” he heard a female yell.

Spotting a hooligan trying to steal a woman's purse, Harry was about to intervene when a prompt stopped him. 

QUEST ALERT!  
THAT'S MY PURSE! I DON'T KNOW YOU! - Stop the mugger and save the damsel in distress. 

REWARD – 500 xp, 20 pounds, +1 CHA 

Bellowing out a warcry worthy of a preteen eight year old, he equipped his machete and took a flying leap with an overhead swing!

SCHLICK!

That was the horrible sound Harry heard before he looked up. The mugger had the machete implanted in the middle of his head.

“Ew Ew Ew!” Harry chanted as he danced around in panic, afraid of being charged with murder. 

-60 HP  
+1 Swordsmanship  
+1 WarCry

Enemy Defeated!

REWARD – 500 xp, 20 pounds, +1 CHA

Thankfully Harry calmed down when he remembered that this was in fact a game and nobody was actually a living person. To prove his point, the body of the deceased blinked a few times before fading, leaving behind his machete and a small pile of loot. 

“Oh thank heavens! My savior!” The somewhat attractive lady scooped Harry up into her arms and peppered his face with kisses.

+1 Kissing  
+1 Kissing  
+1 Kissing

“Oh thank you young man!” she said as she put him down. 

“No problem ma'am!” Harry replied, flashing her his twinkling smile.

+1 Flirting

She smile back and said, “Oh dear! I'm late for work. You have a nice day!” before running off and around the corner. 

Reached LVL 4! +5 STAT Points, +5 CC Points, +1 PERK Point

“Yes! I'm a hero!!!” Harry yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. Calming down and opening his stat menu, he placed 3 in MAG, and 1 each in CHA and LUK. 

Placing all 5 CC points in Height, he felt himself grow quite a bit. 5 inches was nothing to sneeze at. Now looking at the Perks, he saw that there was a new one added.

OL' EAGLE EYES – Grants you not only perfect vision, but you will also be able to see twice as far as the average human. Perfect for an up and coming Peeping Tom like yourself!

Snarling at the insult, he couldn't disagree that this was very useful to him personally. He hated wearing glasses! Quickly choosing that one, his vision blurred before taking off his now useless glasses. “Bloody hell!” he whispered. His vision was fantastic! Way better than before! He could see details that he could never dream of. Happy that that was a Perk Point well spent, he grabbed his machete and searched the small loot pile. 12 pounds, a new shirt, jeans, and black leather boots was all there was.

Grabbing the clothes, he said, “Equip” and suddenly he was wearing perfectly fitted clothing for once. He dismantled the baggy hand-me-downs from the Dursleys and got a small stack of cloth in return. Placing the cloth and glasses in his inventory and the machete in his hot bar, he left the alley in search of quests and loot. 

STATS

LVL: 4 (400 / 1200)  
CURRENCY - Pounds: 33 Galleons: 0  
HP: 140  
MP: 140  
ST: 140

CORE STATS  
STR: 18  
VIT: 10  
DEX: 19  
MAG: 8  
CHA: 7  
LUK: 7

SKILLS

Accuracy - 1  
Animal Tracking – 5  
Ax Wielding - 1  
Blacksmithing – 5  
Cooking – 5  
Dancing - 16  
Dodging - 3  
Flirting – 13  
Foraging - 1  
Forging - 5  
French – 17  
Gardening - 6  
German – 6  
Italian - 1  
Kissing – 8  
Knife Wielding – 2  
Mandarin - 1  
Martial Arts - 5  
Melee – 6  
Metal Working – 5  
Memory - 19  
Russian – 8  
Spear Wielding - 1  
Stealing – 10  
Stealth – 8  
Swimming – 5  
Swordsmanship – 10  
WarCry - 1  
Woodworking - 5

PERKS

FOR BRITISH EYES ONLY – Tear through books at an amazing pace! You will be able to read 1 page per second.

OL' EAGLE EYES – Grants you not only perfect vision, but you will also be able to see twice as far as the average human. Perfect for an up and coming Peeping Tom like yourself!

Available For Purchase

GILDEROY EAT YOUR HEART OUT – Your hair has an everlasting sheen that would make the most beautiful supermodel cry in envy. Permanent +10 to HAIR and +5 to CHA. 

SUCK MY KISS = You don't need to practice by kissing a cantaloupe! +50 to Kissing Skill and +10 to Flirting Skill. 

CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION  
HEIGHT: 6  
BODY : 11  
HAIR : 11  
BEAUTY: 26  
DONG : 16

Please enjoy the new story. Chapter 2 is almost done and will be posted on Patreon when done. Once Ch. 3 is finished and posted on Patreon, I'll post Ch. 2 here. Basically it will be one chapter behind patreon. 

If you wish to support me then please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to support my writing, please visit 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Chapter 2**

A few hours of running through the park had his DEX increase by 3 points. He stopped to save his game before exploring this part of the park. There was nothing exciting to see. No quests or loot anywhere. He turned to leave before something landed on his head. He felt pain and yelled out, “Ouch!” Whatever was on him jumped off.

**-5 HP**

Harry rubbed his injured shoulder and spotted the culprit. A snarling raccoon was looking at him from the ground. “You bastard!” Harry growled. Pulling out his machete, he defeated the pest with a single slice.

**+1 xp**

The loot drop was only 1 pound and a raccoon skin. Looking up to see where it had come from, Harry spotted what looked like a cage with a small fire inside hidden up in the tree. “What is that thing?” Harry wondered.

**Congratulations on spotting your first spawner. Spawners can produce animals or monsters, depending on the type of spawner it is. Spawners produce a new animal or monster once every minute. Note that spawners can NOT be collected. Destroying a spawner will be permanent.**

“Weird,” Harry stated before another raccoon landed on him. “ACKK!” Another swipe of his machete earned him another 1 xp. A thought came to him. He could grind for xp and money! “MWAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!” he cackled evilly.

Backing off to give him space, he thought about it for a minute. “Is there anything else that I can grind at the same time?” he asked himself. Opening his stats he searched through his skills. Seeing Accuracy was only at 1 made him frown. Accuracy would be extremely useful when it came to using magic in a fight. He remembered using a thrown rock to defeat that possum. “It didn't do very much damage though,” he told himself. “But what if ...” Harry came up with a plan.

**+1 HP**

**+1 HP**

**+1 HP**

**+1 Accuracy**

“Awesome!” Harry yelled. Making what he called an XP Farm was quite easy. Harry used his machete to sharpen three sticks into spears then buried them directly under the spawner so the raccoon would fall directly on the sharp spikes. That would do just enough damage so a single hit with a thrown rock would kill it! “MWAAAAHAHAHAAAAA! Start me over from scratch will you?!” Harry said, shaking his fist at some unseen entity.

The grind was long. After ten straight days of only stopping for an hour to sleep, Harry was slowly losing his mind.

“Who's there?!” Harry jumped up, looking around wildly. “Show yourself!” he yelled and ran over to a bush and started poking it with a pointy stick. “Gaaaah! I've gone crazy!” he screamed. “Maybe I should stop grinding for a while and have some fun,” he said, finally coming to his senses. Hearing the sound of a raccoon hitting the spikes, he threw the rock over his shoulder. At this point, his Accuracy was so high that he didn't even need to look!

**+1 HP**

**+1 Accuracy**

**Congratulations! You've reached level 100 Accuracy! You are now a Master. Skill Bonus Acquired! Note that some skills will give bonuses at level 25, others at 50 or 100, some won't give bonuses at all.**

**Accuracy Bonus - +5 DEX**

**DEX Bonus Acquired! Reaching levels 25, 50, 75, and 100 of Core STATS will give bonuses.**

**DEX Bonus - +50 ST**

Harry was certainly happy with the time he spent grinding. The only bad part was that it was now taking way too long to level up. At this point, it was taking three or four days for a single level! Still, this place was great for leveling up skills like Accuracy. He would come back and use his machete at a later date. Plus it was great for the money! Harry had gained five levels and over six thousand pounds, not to mention the thousands of raccoon skins and four points of STR!

Opening his stats menu he placed 10 points in VIT and MAG and 5 in CHA. As far as the Character Customization, he just placed 5 points in each of Height, Body, Hair, Beauty, and Dong. With his single Perk Point, he chose Gilderoy, Eat Your Heart Out, which looked like this:

** GILDEROY, EAT YOUR HEART OUT ** **– Your hair has an everlasting sheen that would make the most beautiful supermodel cry in envy. Permanent +10 to HAIR and +5 to CHA.**

No new Perks had popped up yet so he figured this was the better of the two.

**ALERT! CC Bonus! Your hair now looks like it's fluttering in a gentle breeze, even indoors! +20 Flirting**

“I _really am_ turning into Lockhart!” Harry grumbled. Still, the 20 points to flirting were good. “Time for some fun!” Thinking about what to do, he remembered there was a video game arcade on the other side of Little Whinging. He had rarely ever gotten to play in his old life because of his money situation. But here and now, he had thousands of pounds and an easy way to earn more! “Hehehe! Onward!” he declared and ran to his destination. 

Pink Belly Arcade was awesome in Harry's humble opinion. It had neon lighting and was loud with all kinds of strange noises. Exchanging bills for coins was easy, and he ran to his first choice and put a coin in the slot.

**QUEST ALERT!**

** BARREL HOP YOUR WAY TO THE TOP! ** **\- Beat the high score for awesome prizes!**

**REWARD- 1000xp, Donkey Kong T-shirt, 1 Rare Skill Book.**

Determined to get the skill book and xp, Harry began playing. It was harder than it looked, but after ten minutes of playing he received:

**+1 Gaming**

Harry smiled. Even if he couldn't complete this quest today, he could still do it eventually if he played enough video games. That was a grind he would enjoy!

A few hours later Harry left without completing his quest. He would come back again soon and play more games for practice. He did earn another 3 points to Gaming.

Running around the business section of town he completed an easy quest that had him clean up a knocked over rubbish bin for 100 xp and one point to LUK. He also stopped at a store and purchased quite a bit of food to store in his inventory. He was leisurely strolling down the sidewalk doing a bit of window shopping when he saw the coolest thing in town. In the window of a knick-knack shop was a glowing ninja sword that Harry desperately wanted. In a mad rush, he bulldozed his way into the shop and ran up to the clerk.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes, lad? How can I help you?” asked the slightly overweight and balding man behind the counter.

“How much is the ninja sword in the window?” he asked eagerly.

“Quite a bit actually. One thousand pounds,” he said, probably not believing that Harry could pay for it. Truthfully, he may have been right if Harry hadn't figured out how to grind for money. Harry realized that the game probably didn't think he would have that kind of money so soon!

Harry smirked. Pulling a thousand pounds from his inventory, he slapped it down on the counter and said, “I'll take it!”

“Brilliant!” the man stated, happy to make a large sale. He took the blade from the window display and handed it to Harry. “Be careful now. That thing is sharp,” he warned.

“No problem mister! Thanks!” Harry left the store and examined his purchase.

**You Acquired Ninja Fury – Rare Weapon +15 damage – Permanent +5 STAT Points**

“Wicked!” Stat points and a super cool weapon! He looked at it closer. The blade and handle were both black except for the slightly purple glow the blade emitted. He called up the menu and put all 5 points into LUK since it was the lowest by far. Now in his hot bar, he traveled around looking for an enemy to try it out on. It didn't take long before he heard loud thumping and felt the ground shake. Swallowing loudly in fear, he quickly saved the game. A good thing too since moments later a mountain troll could be seen walking down the main street of Little Whinging! “Oh boy,” he muttered. The thing looked even bigger than the one he faced in his old life.

**QUEST ALERT!**

** TROLL-LA-LA-LA-LA ** **– Defeat the monstrous beast and save the town of Little Whinging from complete destruction … or don't. Your choice.**

**REWARD – 2000 xp, +10 Defense Against the Dark Arts, +10 Care of Magical Creatures, I'm A Troll Man! Perk**

Harry's eyes widened. “That's a ton of xp! Plus I get magical skills and a new perk! That's it. I'm kicking this troll's ass!”

His WarCry screaming through the air, Harry launched himself in what he thought was an epic movie moment attack only to catch a fist in the face!

**Critical Hit**

**Headshot**

**-200 HP**

**Game Over**

“What the … I lost … CRAP IT ALL TO HELL!” was all he had to say as a new screen appeared before him.

**NEW GAME**

**CONTINUE**

**LOAD GAME**

Harry growled, “Bloody right I'm loading a game.”

Harry started where he saved, but of course, things didn't go as planned. Two more deaths sent him right back to the screen. “Damn thing is too strong! Alright, Harry calm down and come up with a plan.” Harry did just that. Whether it was a good plan or not, he didn't know. Loading his saved game, he started right back in the troll quest.

Harry pulled out his machete as the troll lumbered down the road. Using his advantages, when the troll got close enough he threw the machete directly at the troll's face.

**HEADSHOT -90 HP**

The troll roared in pain and charged Harry. He did the same with Ninja Fury!

**HEADSHOT -270 HP**

The monster wailed and thrashed trying to get both blades out of its face. Harry ran up and jumped high enough to grab both blades and pulled them out. Seeing a fist coming down, he was just fast enough to dodge!

**+1 Dodging**

The fist slammed into the ground with a great crash, and Harry was quickly able to back up and put some distance between them. The troll roared and charged again. Harry threw the machete and was able to score another headshot that had the troll stumbling forward. Holding Ninja Fury with both hands he waited until just the right time. As the troll was just about to pass him, Harry jumped forward and twisted, slicing the troll at the base of the back of its neck!

**CRITICAL HIT**

**HEADSHOT**

**-475 HP**

The troll fell forward with a moan and crashed to the ground. It blinked a few times and dematerialized.

**QUEST COMPLETE**

**REWARD – 2000 xp, +10 Defense Against the Dark Arts, +10 Care of Magical Creatures, I'm A Troll Man! Perk**

** I'M A TROLL MAN! ** **– Permanent +5 to STR and +5 to VIT. You also take less magical damage due to your magic resistant hide.**

**STR Bonus Awarded! - +5 BODY CC Points**

**VIT Bonus Awarded! - +50 HP**

Snatching up the dropped loot he received 50 galleons and a chocolate frog card. He placed the card in his inventory and high tailed it out of there in case any more trolls were lurking over the horizon. It was a pretty warm day, and Harry wanted to cool off a bit. Running over to the library didn't take very long. He figured he could read while cooling off in the air-conditioned atmosphere of the library and level up his memory and maybe get a few skill points as well.

Sitting down to rest for a moment, Harry thought about what he wanted out of this life. If he worked hard enough, he could have anything. _'Most of all I want to beat the living shit out of Voldemort,'_ he thought. He was well on his way to becoming powerful, but he would need to grind more. What did he want to enjoy in life? His whole life couldn't be about Voldemort. That was stupid. _'Girls,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm definitely not dying a virgin this time! Maybe traveling the world?'_ He could do all that stuff! All he had to do was find a way to grind things that have to do with sex and romance. As for the traveling once Voldemort is dealt with, the only thing he would need is money and a good grasp on languages, and he could grind for money and learn languages through books. 

He spent the rest of the day reading and grinding his memory. He tried to find as many books about sex or romance that he could, but the library didn't really carry that sort of thing. At least he thought it didn't until he remembered those trashy romance novels his aunt loved to read. Reading those things by the armful had Harry's head spinning. All those lonely housewives sure like some juicy stuff! Over the hours he read every single book they had on the subject earning him +9 Memory, +38 Romance, +21 Kissing, +18 Sexuality, and +11 Cunnilingus!

As the library was about to close, Harry decided to hide inside to keep reading and then received a quest.

** HIDE AND SEEK ** **– Successfully hide until the doors are locked.**

**REWARD – 100 xp, Library Key – The library key can be used to come and go as you please without fear of getting caught or kicked out.**

That was an easy quest Harry thought. All he did was sneak into the far back of the library and hide inside a large, empty cardboard box that someone had left out. He waited for about an hour before he completed the quest and earned his reward. Just as he was about to get out he heard someone walking up.

“Who left this dang thing here? Oh well, better toss it in the incinerator.”

“ACKK!” Harry yelled, popping out of the box.

“What the ...”

Harry pulled out his sword and was about to slice and dice the guy!

“Woah woah woah! Whatcha doin' there son?” the janitor asked.

“Umm … I'm about to stab you,” Harry replied honestly.

“Well, whatcha wanna be doin' that fer?”

“Because I'm not supposed to be here and you caught me?”

“Well of course yer supposed to be here! You got yerself a key don'cha?”

“Oh? OH! Of course, I have a key! Righty-O! Well, I'll be seeing you!” Harry ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Them librarians are gettin' crazier every day!” The man shook his head and went back to work.

“Books! Books as far as the eye can see! Hee Hee!” Harry twirled with his arms out like a Disney princess. Digging in, he read as many as possible earning quite a bit of points. A few hours in he discovered that if he read non-English books, he could gain points in that language as well as points for whatever the subject was! Unfortunately, his choice was limited as there weren't many books in other languages, and most were French or German. Some books didn't give him any points. Maybe they were written poorly, or wrong. They did help memory though. His eyes were starting to become heavy, so Harry figured he should call it a night. He slept for an hour in a nice comfy chair and woke as the sun was just starting to rise. Looking at his skill stats he saw that his memory increased by another 14 points! He would come back later, read some more, and likely sleep here again. The library was a nice, safe place now that he had permission to be here.

Standing up and stretching his sore muscles, he left the library and got a bite to eat at a small, local cafe then spent the rest of the morning at the arcade grinding his gaming skills. It had increased by 3 by the time he left. As he exited the building he saw Uncle Vernon's car driving his way! Sneaking around the corner and hiding in the alley so as to not be spotted, he saw that all three Dursley's were in the car. “That's right! It's Saturday. They're likely taking their Diddly Dumkins out for an afternoon of fun,” Harry said to himself. A thought popped into his head. They were likely going to be gone for hours. It wouldn't hurt to go through their house with a fine-tooth comb and see if there's anything good that he missed. Running to Number 4 earned him another point to DEX. Sneaking in was easy. Harry knew exactly where they kept their secret spare key. The first thing he raided was the kitchen again. Delicious food was instantly added to his inventory. Going through Dudley's room didn't net him much, just a few quid. Vernon and Petunia's room got him a bit more. About a hundred pounds and all of Petunia's jewelry had his stealing points going up. 

**+1 Stealing**

**+1 Stealing**

**+1 Stealing**

The last place he needed to check was the attic. He knew they kept stuff up there but didn't know what. He was never allowed to go up there. Pulling the drop-down latter, he climbed up and into the tight, stuffy area. Scanning the space and he wasn't too impressed. Nothing but a lot of junk. He grabbed what he could and dismantled it into steel and bronze ingots. Harry was about to leave when he heard a faint rattling sound. He moved some junk out of the way and found a vibrating, glowing chest that looked to have once belonged to a Hogwarts student.

**Congratulations! You discovered Lily's Big Bouncy Chest! Most men would love to get their hands on it!**

“Don't talk about my mum like that you git!” Harry snarled, shaking his fist at the heavens. Calming down, he cracked open the chest and looked inside. Three glowing books and two normal books were all that was inside. He grabbed one of the glowing books and the prompt said:

**SPECIALTY SKILL BOOK**

**Charming Lily's Notebook of Charms +20 Charms**

**USE SKILL BOOK?**

**Y/N**

Harry obviously said yes and gained an instant 20 points in charms. The next was his mum's notebook on potions which gained him 20 in potions. The third had him really excited!

**Legendary Skill Book +100 to any skill desired**

Harry quickly put that in his inventory. His legendary and Super Rare skill books would be used on magical skills he quickly decided. The final two books were just diaries of her life pre-Hogwarts. He put those in his inventory for safekeeping. He took the chest as well as it was still in good shape and belonged to his mother. Finding nothing else of interest, he went back downstairs and locked up the house. _'It was a smart move to come back here,'_ Harry thought. It wasn't a smart move to hang around any longer than necessary in case Vernon came back. He would be busting a gut when he discovered that he had been robbed again! Harry giggled at the thought. 

Harry used the next few hours at the spawner grinding his swordsmanship to a decent level. He earned an extra 180 xp and an equal amount of pounds plus one point of STR.

**Reached LVL 10! +5 STAT Points, +5 CC Points**

**LVL 10 Bonus! +5 STAT Points, +5 CC Points, +10 Skill Points (Note that Bonus Skill Points must be used now and can NOT be saved for later)**

“Brilliant!” Harry exclaimed excitedly. He checked his skill sheet to see which would be best. “Memory is important, but I can grind that every night. Dodge is important, but I think I might know a way to grind that and DEX at the same time. Everything else is either unimportant or can be leveled up by books or grinding. 10 points to Defense Against the Dark Arts!” he decided.

He checked his stats menu and said, “Hmm. Let's see. 7 points to MAG to bring it up to 25 so I can get the bonus! The last 3 into LUK!”

**MAG Bonus - +50 MP**

Going into his CC menu, he added all 10 to Height to bring it up to the level of all others.

**Congratulations! Now that all stats in your Custom Characterization menu have reached at least level 20, new Sliders have been added! Sliders allow you to choose how you want your body to look regardless of your current level. Note that the max value of the slider will change with the character's stat level. For example, you can NOT look like a body builder if your level is only 20. If at level 100, you CAN look like a body builder, or lower the slider all the way down to look like a skinny twig, or anything in between. Enjoy!**

“Huh. That's handy,” Harry said to himself. “Makes sense. You don't want to put 100 points into Dong and walk around with your penis dragging behind you! That's just not cricket mate!” At height 21, he was now nearly six feet tall at 8 years old! He would be putting most of his points into other areas for a good long while.

Around four in the afternoon Harry used a telephone booth to call a cab to take him a couple of towns over where he knew there were more “seedy” shops. The Dursley's rarely ever went there because such outstanding citizens couldn't be seen in such a place. Twenty pounds lighter, Harry exited the dingy, old cab and made his way down the street. His map showed him a question mark in a nearby alley that he knew was a quest.

**Defeat the Rat Horde!**

**REWARD – 400 xp, Pettigrew's Lockpick**

Lockpick? That could certainly come in handy! Harry took a peep deeper into the alley and saw what must have been at least fifty rats! “Bring it on!”

Pulling out some rocks that he had previously stored in his inventory, Harry scored hit after hit from a safe distance until …

**Rats Enraged!**

**Activate Tidal Wave!**

“Uh oh,” Harry squeaked quietly as the horde charged him all the while jumping on one another until a massive wave of rats threatened to envelop him! “AAARGH!” The rats dropped down on him with a mighty crash, and Harry felt dozens of pinching bites all over his body!

**-1 HP**

**-1 HP**

**-1 HP**

**-1 HP**

Over and over again the bites continued all the while Harry tried to throw them off! He was down to half health! In desperation, he pulled Ninja Fury out and started spinning around wildly!

**+1 Spin Attack**

**+1 Spin Attack**

**+1 Spin Attack**

**+1 Spin Attack**

**+1 Spin Attack**

**+1 Spin Attack**

Hearing the pain-filled squeaks of his dying enemies fill Harry with courage, and he kept spinning! “Take that, you bastards! Take that … and that! Mwaaahaahaha!” Finally, after a few more minutes of spinning, the final few rats were easily dealt with. “Phew!” he sighed, wiping the sweat from his head.

**QUEST COMPLETE**

**REWARD – 400 xp, Pettigrew's Lockpick – Rats are sneaky little buggers that can get into anywhere they please. Bank Vault? Yours for the taking! Chastity Belt? That's not stopping you! Pettigrew's Lockpick can open any lock that isn't locked by magic regardless of how high your Stealing Skill is!**

“Fucking hell! That's bloody awesome!” he exclaimed loudly, jumping up and punching the air. Landing on his feet, he winced from all the bites and was reminded that his health was low. He grabbed some food from his inventory and ate until his HP was full again. Miraculously his cuts and bites all healed. “That's certainly useful!”

Eager to try out his new toy, Harry had to wait until night fell and the shops closed. “May as well do some shopping until then.”

Things were looking up for Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to support my writing, please visit 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
